In This Black and White World
by Drawn To Those That Never Yawn
Summary: AKA the 5-song drabble challenge. May contain AU. (SPD/RPM/NS)
1. A Ghost: Sky & Bridge

**Do not own the Power Rangers, or the songs used.**

* * *

Bridge sighs, running a hand through his hair. His hand got dashed with many, many colours when he looks at it afterwards. It ranged from ochre to grey to blue. Lots of shades of blue, really. That's what he can remember of him, and even then it wasn't quite enough.

"Bridge!" his mother calls from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

"I'll be coming in a bit!" he shouts back, then looks back to the canvas. He tilts his head, because he knows something is off with the entire thing, but he just can't point it out. He wants to stand on his head, but that would take too much time, and he's hungry.

So, instead, he steps forward to meet the face in the canvas. A strong jaw, plump lips, and the iciest blue eyes he's ever seen. He puts his hand on the cheek of the profile, and sighs.

"Am I going crazy, dear?"

Suddenly, a laugh bursts from his lips. Almost hysterical, he notes, because he most definitely _is_ going crazy. For someone who doesn't even exist, even.

He shakes his head and goes down for dinner.


	2. Grade 8: Ziggy & Dillon

"How could you be so stupid?!"

"I only did what I had to do, you know that."

"Doing what you had to do doesn't mean you get to play martyr."

"What? Because you think I can't handle being on my own? Because you think I depend on you for every moment so I can live?"

"No, it's not that! I know you're capable of taking care of yourself. But dammit, Dil! I've almost lost you once, I don't want it to happen again."

"Just… trust me this once, Zig."

"You know it's impossible for me to do otherwise. But Venjix technology or not, facing that many goons unmorphed is a suicide mission! I'm sure Flynn, Scott, and Summer already have it under control. Besides, they have me!"

"…"

"Hey!"

"Yeah, right. You aren't going anywhere. Get over here, idiot."

"Excuse me, but I think you're the idiot in this situation right now."

"But I'm your idiot."

"That you are."


	3. Lovesong: Z & Syd

The woman in the hallway is pacing again, the nurse thinks, as the SPD Ranger got up from her seat and walked up and down the hall. He isn't an expert on these kinds of things - intern and all - but from what he's seen, this woman just isn't the patient's saviour.

His eyes flicker from the random clipboard he picked up just to make himself look busy, to the ever-changing headlines by the reception. Some were of bank robberies stopped by SPD, scientific breakthroughs from other countries, and the occasional gossip that many of his female coworkers like to talk about.

_Popstar Sydney Drew in the middle of alien attack!_

He knows that already, as he had already seen the blonde's condition before she was sent to the operation room. The memory once again leads him to the question in the back of his head: Why is that SPD ranger still here?

Well, no better way to find out than to ask.

"Excuse me," he walks up to the ranger, and it takes a few steps for her to look up. "Are you a relative of the patient?"

She nods imperceptibly, and he raises an eyebrow in speculation. "You are the patient's…?"

It takes a moment for her to answer. "G- Fiancée," she says, and her voice cracks. He always sees people like her outside waiting, but he's never seen one trying so hard to keep herself whole. He nods, and suggests that she sit down. It's not too long before she breaks down, so he sets aside the clipboard and comforts her.

He should be worried at the experience he has at comforting people who have - or have nearly - lost their loved ones, but it's all in a day's work. She's stumbling on her words, as she describes the rugged battlefield outside the planet, and he's not sure if he gets much of it, but she blames herself for all of it.

"If only I hadn't- hadn't tried- she'd be alive right now," her eyes are red, but her tears have dried. He opens his mouth to let out a half-thought comfort, but he's interrupted by a nurse that exits the room in front of them.

"You're here for Ms. Drew?" the woman says, looking at the clipboard. She straightens up quickly, returning to business mode, though her business was her fiancée's condition.

"That's me," she replies.


	4. Inside Of You: Tori & Blake

They're on the road, he and her in her beat up, blue van.

Waves by the side of the road crash onto the shore, and it overpowers the radio, but neither of them mind. His brother, his boyfriend, and their other friends are at the back. Two are asleep, two are up to who-knows-what. Each duo with their own little space in the large vehicle.

It's like they're lightyears away from each other, yet anchored so close. He smiles as he rubs his thumb on her palm, though she keeps scolding him that the car could crash because he's so distracting that way.

He grins and knows she's resisting the urge to hit him upside the head. It's not really a surprise now, because he gets that all the time from the rest of the team as well.

When they arrive, the sun is high in the sky. His friends set up the three large umbrellas, cooler in the middle of the triangle. She's already setting up her surfboard, and his brother's already raiding the packed lunch.

He goes to hit him on the shoulder and tells him to save some for them, but when he looks to the cooler, the thief was no longer there. Instead, he's trying to push his irate boyfriend into the water.

A few hours later, when they're stuffed with food and the sun's starting to depart, he helps her pack up whilst the others snooze with their respective partners.

It's almost automatic now, when they get private moments like this. He presses his lips on hers, and she tastes of sand, the sea, and the ever-radiant sun.


End file.
